1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for administering devices within a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional networks contain various devices. A user often uses the various devices, or adjusts the particular settings of the devices, in dependence upon the user's current condition. That is, a user's current condition often motivates the user to change the settings of devices so that the devices operate in a manner that more positively benefits the user's current condition. For example, a user with a headache may be disturbed by a powerful light. The user may dim the light, or turn the light off, so that the light no longer disturbs the user. Conventional networked devices, however, require user intervention to individually administer the specific device in response to user condition. It would be advantageous if there were a method of administering devices within a network in dependence upon user condition that did not require user intervention.